


Cursed souls

by Kosar



Category: Sonic X
Genre: And violence, Multi, My First Fanfic, OC's - Freeform, There might be blood and gore in the near future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosar/pseuds/Kosar
Summary: What if I told that istead of 7 chaos emeralds there are 8 of them.One of them which is the most powerful among the 7 of them.It’s power equel to master emerald.The black chaos emerald.If obtaid it can give you powers to destroy the world or even the univers or change.some people will fight to obtain it…heh if they can find it first.join sonic and his friends in their adventure and discover the truth behind it.First attempt to write a story.





	

CHAPTER ONE

“Finally,”said a hooded figure in front of a portal.The sound of wind blowing sand could be heard in the distance,signalling the upcoming of a sand storm.”after so many years we can finally go back.”said the leader turning to the two other hooded figures behind them.one of them who was shorter nodded their head.The other hooded figure who’s the same hight as the leader couldn’t hide their excitement,”wait until you see the world,it has changed so much after you-”the sand beneath them started shaking.”-SHE FOUND US!”they shouted in surprice.But the leader did not waver,”let’s not waste time and get ahead of them,if we’re lucky enough the portal will close it self befor they arive,NOW GET MOVING.”They didn’t hesitate,and leapt in the portal,their leader behind them.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The stars were shining in the sky,each looked like as if they challenged each other for their brightness.knuckles was leaning on master emerald in deep thought.3 years have gone by like a wind, the same routine of watching over master emerald and the frequent battles between sonic and eggman ,everything was good.And that’s what surprise him the most everything was normal…well as normal as it gets.sighing he closed his eyes to sleep.

A sudden explosion not far away woke him up.What the hell.He stood up looking around and found in the distance rising smoke.He wanted to go look what’s going on but was stoped by a cry of “I will get you next time sonic,mark my words I’ll destroy you and have the chaos emeralds!”Another voice could be heard saying-”keep dreaming eggman.”

Knuckkes shaking his head leand back again not bothering to go,already konwing them.The same old war well not war between sonic and eggman never ends when the chaos emerald is involved. Nothing has changed.Sonic came out of of the treeline wistheling with a chaos emerald in his hand.”Another victory for the famouse hero SOOOONIC THE HEADGEHOG,thank you thank you,”he bowed his head to the empty space.”Shut up sonic,I’m trying to sleep.”he grunted.sonic skipped to stand next to him.”oh come on don’t be a fun killer.”

Knuckles didn’t respond.”what no talking back”sonic said tilting his head a little.Still no respon  
Knuckles didn’t respond.”what no talking back”sonic said tilting his head a little,Still no response.He sighed and sat down,leand on master emerald.They sat in silence for some time,none of them breaking it.”Dosen’t it get boring?”

That surprised sonic a little ,... boring,Knuckles looked at him.”What gets boring?”He asked.Knuckles sighed,”you know…fighting eggman all the time,searching for the chaos emeralds and this peace…well not always peaceful but you get my point.”Sonic smirked,“Says the guy who’s guarding master emerlad all the time.”at that knuckles glared at him.”but you know what they say, becarful what you wish for,but to answer you’re question sometimes.”

Now it was knuckles’ time to smirk,”says the gus who’s living with his girlfriend,”at that sonic blushed.“We’re roommates and she’s not my girlfriend!”,Keep denying it.They glared at each other for a while but then they started laughing.”Man if we weren’t friends now I might have punched you in the face.”Friends…huh,”yeah,one wrong word and we would have jumped at each other few year ago,”sonic said wipping the tears from his eyes.”good memories but jockes aside what did you mean by you’re question?”  
“Nothing”he said.Sonic raised an ‘eye brow’,waiting,but didn’t press on.he shrugged.“By the way aren’t you forgetting something,sonic?”sonic wanted to reply but stoped when he felt a vibration on his back. He reached for his phone. When he saw the time he paled. He even paled more when he saw the messega on his phone,It was from amy.”YOU’RE.LATE!!!”

“Shit,shit,shit,she’s gonna kill me,Igottagocatchyoulater”with that said,he was gone,running to his shared house.Knuckles watched all of this with amusement.He burst out laughing,Well maybe things did change. Everyone changed…he changed.Sonic became more mature,thinks before acting,Amy…didn’t change so much but she got the courage to ask him to move in with him.Tails also grow taller,girlls finding him cute,and Cream grow too.

He suddenly felt he’s being watched,but didn’t show it on his face.He stood up slowly looking at his right.He waited alittle bit,observing for any movement,Sharppening his hearing for any sound.There. in the bushes there was some movements.He entered fighyting stance,waiting for any attack.The movementd in the bushes became more rapid .Narrowing his eyes he was about to jump in but stoped when he saw an owl flying from there.

He scratched his head,alittle bewildered,He really felt he was being watched.He sighed and flopped down leaning back to master emerald.”I think I’m starting to become old…nah.”he laughed at that but he was unaware of eyes that were watching him the entire time.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Eggman’s base  
Eggman was sitting on his chair,shoulders hunched forward looking at the screen in front of him,Clicking through files after files.“Failed,”Click”Failed,”Click”Failed,failed,FAILED,FAILED.ALL OF THEM FAILD.”He slamed his right hand to the armchair.”Three years...three damn years,all my plans faild.”He stood up,and began pacing,muttering to himself,”Why…how could this happen? I thought after I got rid of that brat my plans will go smoothly but noooo,”He turned back ro his chair,going through the files again.”where I’m doing wrong?”

Something touched his shoulder,he yelped”g agh,”He turned his chair fast and knocked down whatever was behind him.it was decoe.”Jeez doc!I was just trying to get you’re attention,”he ‘huffed’,”You really should turn on the light here or you’re eyesight will get wors-“He was silenced by eggman’s glare,”what do you want decoe?”

“well doctor,”eggman looked left,bocoe was standing beside decoe,Was he here too!! How did I not notice? In bocoe’s hand was glass of orange juice or is it strawbery,he couldn’t tell.”Honestly you should take care of you’re self,sooner or later you’re going to die of starvation or worse dehydration,”he scolded,”yeah doc,”decoe confirmed,You’ve been planning like all the time and you never take a break.You know they say if you sleep for 7 hours you can do better.”The two robots fused over him,advising him,reminding him that he should take care of hisslef,he rubbed his foreghead.

He turned on the lights,“What do you want from me?”He said in tired voice,shoulders slumping forward.”We want you to sleep.”The two said in unison,”Is that is all about?”  
“YES,”Again,they said in unison,”Now?””YES!!!”They urged him. “Ok,ok!”They didn’t leave,didn’t even looked convinsed.He sighed ,finally giving in.”fine,”he stood up slowly,”but only th-“he suddenly felt dizzy and crased down in his chair.”See what we told you,now please drink this,decoe go get some food.”Bocoe offered the drink to him while decoe hurried to get some food.He really didn’t feel hungry or thirsty at all.Decoe came back with a tray of food.They made him eat it,then bocoe handed him his pijamas while decoe pushed some buttons on the keyboard and a bed came out from the wall near them.

When he changed his cloth,he was about to set an alarm on his watch on his wrest but decoe stoped him,”There’s no need to wake up early,if anything happens we will inform you,so now rest.please!”He pleaded.Eggman didn’t argue,he handed his watch to him.Decoe was surprised alittle bit but nontheless he took it.”Thank you for trusting us.”

He turned his back to him,facing the bed,“If I didn’t trust you two,you wouldn’t even be standing here.”he mumbled,shuflling to bed.Both of them knew this but hearing the doc saying that aloud filled them with pride and happines.Bocoe and decoe pulled the covers for him so he could crawl in,he grumbled,he could do that himself,and pulled the cover over him.

Decoe put another tray that had an empty galss and a jug of ice water on the night stand.Bocoe turned off the lights with pressing a button and a night light turned on illumenating the room,”sleep tight doc.””good night doctor.”with that they left,and not even a second later,eggman fell asleep.

He heard whispers,all over him.He couldn’t understand what they were saying or what language they were using.”WHAT ARE YOU?!WHAT DO YOU WANT?!”But they didn’t answer.They began screaming.

Eggman woke up,startled,sweat trckling down on his forehead.He swept it with back of his left hand.He lifted his right hand to look what time is it but remembered he handed it to decoe.he face palmed.goddamnit,for how long was asleep…! He saw a movement behind the chair but couldn’t see what it was,”whose there?”Why didn’t the alarm went on if an intruder came in.Is it sonic has he finally desided to play dirty and get rid of me,damnit,why now of all time.

The chair turned around.It wasn’t sonic,instead a hooded figure was sitting on it.He didn’t know if he should feel relief or concerned,the hooded figure chuckled.”Hello doctor,pardon my inroition,but I couldn’t wait any longer.”The light illumanating the room wasn’t enough,he couldn’t see her face,yes she.”W-who are y-you?”damn his throat was like sand paper,”Please,first drink water then we will get to business,don’t worry I did not poison it.After all how could you be of any use to me if you die.”He glared at her,she didn’t seem affected,nonetheless he filled his glass with water but hessitated in drinking it.In the end he drank.

Nothing happened.”Now,”she clapped her hands bringing his attention back from the empty glass.”Oh my,where’re my manners I forgot to introduce myself,”she stood up,pulling her hood away from her head.eggman sat there in shock,he couldn’t belive what he was seeing.she bowed,”The name’s Electra,electra the Echidna.”She stood upright,her one violet eye,the right one was coverd by a black eyepatch,staring right through his soul.

He shook his head to right and left,she looked just like knuckles,only her skin color was different.It was black like the void.Was he hallucinating,no he wasn’t.All of this was real.”Where you the one who screamed in my head?”She nodded,”Yes,sorry about that,you were in a deep slumber,I had no choice bou to use my powers on you.””By screaming?!”She smirked,”As I said I couldn’t wait any longer.”

She walked some steps forward and stood infront of the bed.

“I have an offer for you.”Eggman leaned forward,”And what makes you think that I will accept it?”She smiled,”A little red birdie told me that life is getting boring and everything is peaceful,and another told me that all you’re plans were a failure.”Eggman narrowed his eyes at the last one.Wait a second red,”my point is that you’re methods are becoming all the same and the metarials that you use are not enough.”

“I’m listening.”She looked pleased by the attention she’s having,”What if I said there’s a new source of power,power greater than the chaos emeralds.It’s power’s can change not just the universe but the whole word and time itself too.”With every word eggman’s grin widened.”What’s this power?tell me!”

“If I tell you,would you accept what I tell you to do for me in exchange for this power?”She leaned forward.”YES!”He answered immediately answered,surely it wouldn’t be something complecated.She took out a scroll from her hood.”That power is-“she unsheeted it infront of him,making eggman gasp.

“The black chaos emerald.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey every one this is my firs attempt to write a fanfiction so please be nice to me.this story was on my mind for almost 4 to 5 years.I didn’t have the courage to write or sumbith it at first also my niative language is not english.  
> And by the way ratings may(?)go up so beware.  
> So how was it?  
> If you like please leave a comment,also if you see any grammer mistakes please inform me so I could improve my writing.


End file.
